Travesuras con olor a penicilina
by Ayaka Jukyo
Summary: El olor a penicilina y polen invadía el lugar; Jean saldría del hospital posiblemente la semana entrante, así que la visita del causante de su desgracia no le vendría mal. —¿Qué estas planeando Jaegёr? —


_**Disclaimer: **__**Ningún personaje me pertenece, los personajes originales son obra de Hajime Isayama y son utilizados con el fin de entretener a los lectores con un giro dramático a la historia original, utilizando un ambiente diferente a la historia.**_

* * *

_**Aclaración: **Este One-shot esta participando para el "¡Evento de Fanfics: 8000 Like!"_

* * *

—Lamento que te rompieras la pierna, idiota.

—Pues, te perdono estúpido.

Ambos en una habitación a solas, el olor a penicilina mezclado con polen, Jean con una pierna rota y Eren con un ramo de flores en las manos. Nuevamente, sus "travesuras" habían ido demasiado lejos.

—Te traje flores —exclamó Eren, rompiendo el silencio y dejando su ramo de flores junto a las demás, cerca de donde estaba Jean.

—¿No habrás traído más flores con polen? Sinceramente, están empezando a fastidiarme a mí y a mi nariz —resopló mientras miraba como Eren dejaba las flores arriba de las demás.

—No, son artificiales.

—Eres un tacaño —reclamó mirándolo con una sonrisa y un entrecejo fruncido, Eren solo río ante él.

—Bueno, bueno, estas no se marchitaran ni tendrán polen —se defendió riendo.

—Eso es lo único bueno que sabes hacer, por lo menos puedes leerme la mente —susurró para después cruzarse de brazos—. Oye, ¿no habrás traído algo de comer? Muero de hambre —informó mientras lo veía casi delirante, fingiendo morir de hambre.

—Claro que sí, robe un poco de pudín que había en una charola, ¿no quieres? —preguntó, sacando de su suéter el vaso con pudín y una cuchara, rompiendo el aluminio que interrumpía comerlo—. Claro que si no quieres, estoy aquí para comerlo.

—Ni lo pienses, dámelo, muero por uno —trató de tomar el pudín pero antes de que lo hiciera Eren lo retiro de su vista, no sin antes comer una cucharada enorme—. ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? ¡Eso es traición a muerte! Llevo días sin comer uno —se quejó mientras intentaba arrebatárselo, pero simplemente no podía, su pierna rota estaba colgada a un soporte, si lo hacía su pierna caería y pronto le dolería… tal vez un espectáculo digno de ver para Eren.

—Anda, intenta atraparlo —ser burló alzando aún más el pudín. Jean suspiró cansado refunfuñando y cruzándose de brazos, volteando a ver a la ventana cerca de él, ignorando totalmente a Eren, un pudín no valía completamente la pena.

—Toma —volteo a verlo, Eren estaba dándole el pudín ¿Qué habían hecho con el verdadero Eren? No importaba, lo miró un tanto desconfiado pero finalmente le arrebató el pudín de las manos—. Deberías estar agradecido, te he salvado de tu muerte lenta y dolorosa sin pudín amigo mío —río burlonamente mientras lo veía atragantarse el vaso entero en instantes.

—Si claro —limpió el pudin de su cara con su brazo—. ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte? —preguntó mientras lo volteaba a ver—. Estar solo, sin tener nada que hacer, nada que decir ni nada de que reírte, empieza a ser totalmente aburrido —aclaró, pasándole el vasito vació a Eren para que lo tirara.

—Bien, si no puedes vivir sin mi tendré que quedarme aquí —río burlonamente para después tomar el vaso y dejarlo en la mesita de noche que había a lado de él. No tenían nada que hacer, ni nada que decir; entre ellos dos se entendían con su sola presencia, no había necesidad de hacer una conversación casual como cualquiera, así fuera odio o cariño, ambos lo sabían, ambos lo sentían a la perfección. Pronto alguien tocó la puerta de improviso, claro, Eren no sería el único en llegar en el primer día de visitas, antes de él habían llegado los padres de Jean y claro que llegarían los demás.

—¿Jean, puedo pasar? —y no era de esperarse, no era tan temprano, ni tan tarde, era una perfecta hora para visitarlo.

—Pasa —exclamó Jean.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó entrando lo que parecía ser un ramo de flores parlante, Jean arqueó una ceja mientras reía.

—Estoy bien, deja las flores por ahí —exclamó, pronto pudieron ver el rostro de Armin, estaba un poco despeinado, su pelo parecía haberse enredado con las flores en algún momento, aún tenía ramitas y hojas secas en su cabeza.

—Que bien, espero te mejores pronto —acomodó su cabello, volteando a ver a Eren—. Parece que ya no habrá compañero de travesuras por un tiempo ¿cierto Eren? —río, devolvió la sonrisa.

—Cierto —mintió, siempre tenía una travesura en mente, aun sí uno de los dos estuviera incapacitado por algún tiempo. Armin solo apoyaba la idea de vez en cuando y los ayudaba para que no cometieran algún error con malos cálculos y lógica incierta. Claro, Armin no había participado en esta travesura, ni en la siguiente.

—Bien, me retiró, supongo que tendrán mucho que hablar —exclamó, despidiéndose con su mano y saliendo de la habitación.

—Oh, claro que tenemos que hablar —susurró con una mirada fija que Jean reconocía, solo río ante su gesto.

—¿Qué estas planeando, Jaegёr? —preguntó, probablemente terminaría con su otra pierna rota pero de algo estaba seguro, ya no estaría solo.

* * *

—¡Más rápido Jaegёr! —exigía Jean, sentado en su silla de ruedas riendo a más no poder, mientras Eren trataba de correr más rápido para después disfrutar del paseo.

El pasillo principal era obviamente el más largo de todos, no había nada que les estorbara, pues la sala de espera estaba del lado izquierdo. Solo era correr, pararse en la barra debajo de la silla de ruedas de Jean y disfrutar el paseo hasta ser detenido por alguien, algo o, como la última vez, un poste.

—¡Eso hago! —reía mientras finalmente se paraba en la barra y dejaba que la silla tomara su velocidad con el impulso delantero de ambos. Un hospital era un lugar bastante silencioso, con reglas y demás… cosa que la travesura de Jean y Eren sea evidente para medio mundo, uno que otro doctor había intentado detenerlos, pero nadie podía pararlos.

—¡A un lado, paciente herido! —gritaba falsamente mientras reía e imitaba a una ambulancia. Llegaron al final del pasillo, la gente que atravesaba su camino lo único que podía hacer era quitarse rápidamente, ya que Eren no se atrevería a bajarse y detenerse o esquivarlos, porque no había volante.

—¡Consulta gratis! —gritó Eren aún con una gran velocidad en la silla, saliendo por la puerta principal la cual se abría por los sensores mientras ambos salían disparados al estacionamiento.

—¡Detente mierda, seremos atropellados! —grito Jean aun riendo, sujetándose más fuerte de la silla.

—¡No hay frenos capitán, moriremos! —bromeaba Eren riendo como un payaso loco y embriagado—. ¡Mayday señores, alfa cero mayday! —gritaba Eren sin control ni sentido alguno, lo único que sabía era que la adrenalina corría por sus venas y que sería divertido hasta que ambos salieran volando de esa silla… Cosa que no tardaría mucho.

—¡Iceberg a la vista capitán! ¡Nuestro Titanic se hundirá! —gritaba Jean carcajeando, señalando la gran banqueta que se suponía que tendrían que evitar.

— ¡Ha sido un honor capitán!

* * *

—Y así fue como también me rompí una pierna. —terminó Eren de relatar su historia a Armin.

—¿Y era necesario todo eso? ¿Por qué no solo te quedaste en vela junto a Jean? —preguntó, mirándolo un tanto fastidiado.

—Comida gratis, enfermeras y porque yo quería una cama cómoda para acompañar todo el tiempo a Jean —sonrío como un tonto, la anestesia era más que efectiva en él.

—Jean, ¿cuánto tiempo seguirá así? —preguntó volteándolo a ver.

—2, 3 horas tal vez —dijo, mientras miraba a Eren sonreír como un tonto.

—Bien, nos vemos, que se mejoren par de tontos, no vuelvan a hacer otra estupidez —recriminó saliendo de la habitación rápidamente, sin querer escuchar más y tal vez un poco cansado.

—¡Jean, cariño~! —gritaba sin parar, lamentablemente ambas camas estaban juntas. La última vez que a Jean le habían anestesiado Eren había aguantado sus estupideces. ¿Acaso el Karma estaba cobrando venganza por él?

—¿Qué demonios quieres Jaegёr? —refunfuñó volteándolo a ver, sin darse cuenta que estaba a centímetros de su rostro, tal vez dando un pequeño roce con sus labios—. ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? —gritó mientras tomaba unas cuantas flores y se las lanzaba a la cara totalmente sonrojado.

— ¿Sabes? No hace falta anestesia para que quiera besarte, idiota —río divertido mirándolo—. ¡Trágate las flores y ámame! —recriminó de nuevo empezando a reír como un psicópata, esto sería peor conforme los minutos pasaran.

—Es un imbécil… —susurró Jean tratando de tranquilizarse. Tal vez, estar solo era mejor que con un psicópata como Eren.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** ¡Hola! Hace mucho tiempo que no escribía una nota de autora... así que solo diré lo esencial. Además de que es una cooperación para el encantador evento de Patata -Y porque tenía ganas de hacerlo- también es para los lectores. Agradezco a mi Beta que me ha ayudado todo este tiempo, además de alentarme, así que esto ha sido trabajo de ambos. ¡Un abrazo enorme para los lectores silenciosos y a los que no, también! Se les agradece cualquier cooperación(?) Además, es gratis y Patata les dará un chocolate(?) -Esas dos últimas cosas no tienen sentido-. ¡Un abrazo!


End file.
